


Out in the Open

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [10]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blasto Vid, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Movie Night, Out in the open, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Shirtless, Snuggling, Soulmates, Sweet Liam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Liam and Alexis find a quiet moment after being confronted by Cora about the malfuntion their jump caused. They retreat to the storeroom and watch one of Alexis' favorite movies...one so cheesy and action-packed it can't help but take her mind off her embarassment...(Now day 8 of Liam Kosta Week)





	Out in the Open

“Liam, if you and Alex ever want...privacy, I can give you log-off authorization for SAM.” Cora stated, hesitantly.

“Why? I signed up for everything, no conditions. Besides, I wouldn't ask her to turn part of herself off. She _never_ turns me off.” The slight smile he sent towards Ryder made her heart flutter in her chest.

“Just making sure Alex knows it's a choice...because your ‘jump-jet malfunction’ with her triggered a life signs alert. A room full of technicians pulled up the SAM feed to observe. They—” Cora coughed. “— _observed_. Understand?”

Liam chuckled, knowingly. “That’s awesome.”

Alexis’ cheeks turned crimson. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her against him and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, but his PDA wasn't the reason for her blush; an entire room full of techies had been inside her head, watching her and Liam through her eyes, hearing everything, but he seemed nonplussed. She was mortified. A bunch of strangers had seen them—her—naked and riding him into the sand like there was no tomorrow her gaze had raked across both their bodies a few times, as well as her putting all her feelings out in the open; there wasn't a hole deep enough for her to hide in. Why wasn't he more upset about this?

Then again, he _had_ told Cora he wanted to broadcast their relationship if he could when she’d teased him about getting cozy with the Pathfinder…

She heaved a heavy sigh, and leaned against him, wrapping herself around his arm making Cora laugh and roll her eyes at the two of them. Turning heel, she disappeared back into her room to water her plants, leaving the two of them alone. Liam was actually excited about the fact that they didn't have to hide their relationship, he could show the world that she was his and his alone. She’d had one relationship in her life...at the time she’d thought it was serious, but she was 17, and thought everything was serious, her overprotective father scaring him away when he found out—it was nice to know they weren’t just messing around. Alexis rolled her eyes as he tugged her through the doors to engineering towards the storeroom, to watch a vid with her, cuddled up together on the sofa—movie night with the crew had been postponed again, but that didn't stop them from taking some time for themselves.

If he knew his daughter and his crisis specialist were shacking up, Alec would’ve had a heart attack…

Sometimes her father had been distant, but he'd been trying to save her mother by creating SAM...never giving up the role of overprotective father when his kids had a crush. No one had ever been good enough for his little girl or little boy, and she could only imagine the kind of things he’d do had he still been around; making Liam clean the ship from top to bottom with a toothbrush so he would be too tired to engage in any shenanigans, or stalking the halls at weird hours to make sure she wasn’t sneaking into the storeroom. Her giant dork boyfriend and lover wouldn't be so nonchalant about broadcasting their relationship and making her blush all the time, that was for certain. The thought made her giggle as she settled down on the couch and snuggled into Liam’s side, her head on his chest; her father had been a very intimidating man.

“What's so funny?” Liam kissed the top of her head absently as he scrolled through his omnitool for a movie they could use as background noise.

“I’m just imagining what my dad would’ve put you through because of our relationship.”

“Alex, I would’ve endured all of it for there to be an us; for us to end up here.”

How had she gotten so lucky? 

She smiled up at him, distracting him from choosing a movie when she kissed him long and hard; he was just about the sweetest person she’d ever known and she couldn’t wait to spend forever and beyond with him. His lips were warm and soft as they pressed against hers, his mouth opened against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tongue slipping between her lips and teasing hers in a circle making Alexis shiver and moan quietly, kissing him back with an equal amount of fervor, fingers caressing the stubble on his jaw. One hand tugged his shirt over his head; she might've loved him being shirtless a little too much. Liam’s arms closed around her, holding her body closer and relishing in the feeling of her pressed up against him as a movie started playing behind them.

An explosion startled them apart.

“Blasto? Really?”

Liam grinned. “Don't even pretend you don't have a Blasto tanktop. I've seen it both on you and on the floor when I took it off you.”

She smacked his chest playfully, her face as red as a tomato; she was still getting used to him saying things like that. But she had worn it a couple times, and the fact that he’d chosen the movie because of her love of it had her smiling to herself, draping her legs across his lap and resting her head against his shoulder as she settled deeper into the worn sofa. With everything going on in this new galaxy, it was nice to be able to find moments like this with the man she was head over heels in love with. Liam was sweet, gentle, funny, and an amazing guy, and she felt lucky that they’d found their way together, despite all the bad. As long as she was happy, maybe her dad would’ve approved of their relationship after all...


End file.
